


Lucky Me

by darlinglittlecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, HS!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinglittlecas/pseuds/darlinglittlecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>Dean and Cas are on opposing volleyball teams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and kinda messy - I'll edit later

Dean groaned and rolled his shoulders, he _really_ didn't want to play today. His team was up again New Heaven - A.K.A the only high school volleyball team in Kansas this year to win 6 consecutive games in a row, and counting. The season was nearly over and if Lawrence didn’t win this game - to put it simply - they were screwed. They wouldn't make it to the final round. He gnawed on the straw of his water bottle nervously, teeth filling the crevices they had made from previous incidents. His fingers tap-tap-tapped out the rhythm of _"Smoke on the Water"_ onto the dewy sides in hope to calm himself. He cringed inwardly when Coach Singer came stomping into the locker room blowing his whistle urgently, “it’s game time, so go kick some ass!” he hollered, kicking the doors that lead to the gymnasium open with one , clapping each players hand as they made their way onto the floor. Dean was the last one out the door, shoulders slumped in predetermined loss. Coach slapped him reassuringly on the shoulder, “we’re gonna win this. Put your game face on.”

Scuttling to his position, Deans eyes flashed from player to player, settling on one particular player, and then did a double take, and then another; because holy _crap_ that boy is _beautiful_. He thought - no, knew - for sure that this was by far the most aesthetically pleasing human he’d ever lain eyes. But this isn't the time to be ogling at cute boys, he thought, it’s time to win.

* * *

 

Forty had minutes passed and Dean felt like his knee’s were going to buckle at any moment and his forearms were definitely “feeling the burn”. But, he felt a surge of adrenaline flush through him when he looked at the score board - Lawrence was tied with New haven at 23 points, meaning there was an 50/50 chance Lawrence could whip these choir boys. He spared a glance at New Heavens team, and nearly choked on his spit when he saw the boy from earlier - in midair. Tongue caught between his teeth as he, quite violently, spiked the ball, his shirt rising up a bit exposing his tummy; entranced by  the .5 second peak show Dean's raging hormonal mind almost didn't notice that the ball was coming straight at _him_. “Oh, shit!” he yelped, earning a spiteful glare from New Havens coach, and just barely smacked the ball back over the net. And, out of the corner of his eye, Dean swore he saw the beautiful boy laughing at him.

The last 15 minutes passed in a haze of rotations, ball passes, and sneakers squealing against the polished floor, then finally the final point was scored. Dean almost didn’t want to look, but then again he really didn’t have to; before he could even look up, nearly the entire gym erupted with cheers and Dean was being choked in a bone crushing group hug. “We won! Holy crap, we actually won!” He said, eyes widening in shock before he began double fist pumping the air, “HELL YEAH, NEW HEAVEN CAN SUCK MY-” he was cut off by Coach Singer who threw a hand over Dean’s potty mouth before he could finish the obscenity.

Dean wandered over to the concession stand, praying that there was still some licorice left; he was in the middle of charming Charlie into giving him a bag on the house - _"C'mon Charlie, we won!"_ \-  when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. “Hmm?” he hummed, not  bothering to look up. “Um, hey, got a sec?” this voice was rough and unfamiliar, drawing Deans attention away from his banter with Charlie. The boy (who Dean was now 100% sure was the embodiment of a male Aphrodite) from New Haven stood primly before him, hands now politely held behind his back, a timid smile on his lips - damn, _his lips_ ; Dean had to force himself to tear his eyes from the boys lips to meet his eyes. Blue; incredibly, incredibly blue, striking and intense. Dean swallowed, “hey, uh. Hey.” He said lamely.

"you were good out there," the boy said, rocking on his heels slightly. "Thanks, you too," Dean replied artlessly, "were you laughing at me?" he word-vomited; _why did I say that,_ he thought, kicking himself internally. To his surprise the other player just looked down at his tennis shoes, looking like he was caught somewhere between amusement and shamefulness. "Well, I mean - yeah. I was." he half-laughed the last part of his sentence, kicking the ground and looking back up at Dean with a playfulness in his eyes that made Dean feel like the entirety of the butterfly species had been let loose in his tummy. "Oh." that was all Dean could muster. "Sorry. I saw you looking and then you kind of just -" the blue eyed boy made a face that resembled what Dean assumed someone would look like while being electrocuted plus about 3 extra chins; "and nearly missed the ball," he continued, face returning to its normal not-smushed placement. There was a split second of silence before the two boys began giggling wildly, gasping and clutching their stomachs."You.. you should have seen your f-a-a-a-ce, oh my God!" Dean wheezed, weakly waving his hand in a poor attempt at cooling his reddened face. "You should have seen yours!" The boy countered, wiping at his eyes.

"Christ- So, anyway, whats your name?" Dean said after they had sobered up.

"You first."

"I asked."

"Well now I’m asking you."

"Oh really."

"Yes, really."

"Fine. I’m Dean Winchester. Now what’s your name?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow. "I’m Castiel Novak," Castiel said, mimicking Dean and crossing his own arms over his chest. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled at Castiel, letting his arms fall limply by his sides. Castiel opened his mouth to say more but was bluntly cut off by the sharp call of his coach, “Lets go, Castiel, we haven’t got all day!” she said, tapping one of her boney fingers against her wrist watch. Castiel groaned, “coming Miss Naomi."Dean would be lying if he didn’t say he was disappointed at Castiel leaving so soon, "well I better go… Miss Naomi has a steel rod perpetually shoved up her anus." Castiel said, quite matter-of-factly, smirking at Deans raised brow, "no, seriously, she's awful." Dean nodded and frowned smalley as Castiel turned and began walking back to his own team.

Dean sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and started towards the locker room. "Wait, Dean!" Dean peaked over his shoulder to see Castiel jogging over to him, “you got a phone?” he panted when he finally caught up to Dean who was positively beaming. “Yeah, its in my locker.” he said, holding up a finger and skipping into the locker room, quickly retrieving his phone and returning to Castiel who was waiting for him. "Lemme see it," Castiel said, holding his hand out. Dean hesitated, fingers curling protectively around the phone.

Dean looked from his phone to Castiel’s expectant face, and gave in, passing it along to Castiel’s hand. Their fingers brushed, just momentarily, but it was enough for Deans heart pick up a notch. He watched anxiously as Castiel activated the screen, worrying at his bottom lip when he saw the other boy smirk and lift an eyebrow at his lock screen; blue eyes lifted to look up at Deans green ones, a barely muffled mirth shining through. "Is that you with your mom?" he giggled, looking back down at the screen; "its cute!" he reassured when he saw the ruby tinted blush bloom across Deans cheeks; the compliment just made Dean blush harder.

Castiel tapped the screen a couple times and then handed Dean’s phone back. Dean looked down at the phone, a strand of dark blond hair falling limply to his forehead; he read the new contact info, and saw that Castiel had written ‘Cas’ with a couple heart emoji’s as a name, and smirked - Cas had a nice ring to it; rolled off the tongue easier. Dean was suddenly aware of warm fingers on his forehead, brushing back the stands of damp hair that had fallen. “Sorry,” Cas mumbled pulling his hand back. And that’s when Dean came to the conclusion that he really wanted to kiss Cas; _Really_ wanted to. So he did, leaning in so quickly, barely pecking him, yet he was still able to miss the feeling of Cas’s smooth lips on his own.

Cas blinked, visibly processing what exactly had just happened. "Ohmygodimso-" Dean felt his panic levels rising to an all time high. But to his - pleasant - surprise Castiel smiled up at him, holding up a finger over Deans lips, "it's... well, better than fine I suppose. Could we do that again?" he said, lowering his index finger from Deans mouth. Dean nodded, damning the butterflies in his tummy straight to butterfly hell.

This kiss wasn't as chaste; Cas was standing on his toes, one hand curled around Deans bicep and the other on his chest. They remained lip-locked until a very angry looking Naomi came stomping over, tapping her foot against the floor, " _Castiel._ "  She said shrilly. 

Dean licked his lips, enjoying the taste of Cas' left over cherry chap stick, "so text me later?" 

"Yeah, of course."

"Lucky me."

**Author's Note:**

> If ya see any errors I missed, tell me in the comments and I'll fix 'em :D


End file.
